Like I can
by anonymous1912
Summary: What happens when the love of your life lets you down? Extended one shot.


_**AN: Hello everyone! Long time no see, lol. I'm back with another extended one shot. Happy reading ;)**_

 _ **"** He'll never you like I can."- Sam Smith _

* * *

_**Eight Years Ago**_

" _OLIVIA! LIV!_ _"_ _Fitz screamed as he came running through the door to their tiny studio apartment._

 _Olivia was sitting cross-legged on their lumpy second-hand couch, her too slow laptop perched on her lap as she tried to get some studying done. She pushed her glasses up after they had fallen too low on her nose and smiled cautiously at her ecstatic boyfriend. He was beaming ear from ear and she could guess what from. He had been on audition after audition for months now and by how he was practically vibrating with excitement, she figured he got the job. But before she got excited as well, she decided to toy with him._

" _The grocery store is having a blowout sale and we can finally afford to eat more than just ramen noodles?_ _"_ _Olivia teased with as a mixture of seriousness and mischief._

 _Fitz narrowed his eyes and stalked towards her, a sly grin playing at his lips. In two seconds, her laptop was next to her on the couch and she was in his arms. He spun them around at dizzying rates and she buried her face into his neck._ _"_ _I got the part. The main part. I_ _'_ _m going to be the leading man in a movie!_ _"_

 _She couldn_ _'_ _t contain her joy as she wrapped her legs around him and held on for dear life. This is what they had been waiting for. This is what he dreamed of his entire twenty-four years of living. They had moved to New York and had lived on next to nothing all in pursuit of this very moment. And now it was finally happening. After getting offered small commercial roles and being told no countless times, Fitz was now going to be starring in an actual movie and she couldn_ _'_ _t be prouder. Before she could help it, Olivia felt the tears spring to her eyes and run down her cheeks. She told him repeatedly how proud she was of him, how she knew that he was going to be great, that she saw it in him from the moment they met._

 _After a few more minutes of celebrating, Fitz finally let her down. They embraced longer. Him kissing her like his life depended on it. Her still clinging on him like this moment was all a figment of her imagination. When they came down from their high to a functional level, Fitz sat down on the couch and pulled Olivia onto his lap. Olivia looked around their city flat, their bed pushed against the corner wall, a small, wobbly coffee table in front of them, the tiny galley kitchen with appliances that only worked sometimes. She realized in that moment that they wouldn_ _'_ _t have to struggle for anything as soon as the money from the movie came in. She_ _'_ _d be able to finish her doctorate degree without worrying about tuition. They_ _'_ _d be able to go out to eat and treat themselves for all the hard work they_ _'_ _d done. Fitz would be able to quit his first, second, and third job and focus on what he loved. Everything they_ _'_ _d gone through these last few years would be worth it._

" _Tell me all about it. Start from the beginning and don_ _'_ _t leave a single detail out,_ _"_ _Olivia told him, eager to listen to how he landed such an amazing opportunity._

" _As soon as I got there, I just knew that I was gonna get offered a role. I had memorized every single line I was going for- thank you for going over them with me- while the other people auditioning were still fumbling over their words. When I walked into the audition, the casting person and I just clicked. I said my lines and she was speechless. She even skyped the producer and had me do my lines for him. He offered me the part right there and then. Of course I_ _'_ _ll have to sign contracts, get a manager and a lawyer and all that. But Liv, you_ _'re_ _now looking at super spy Max Morgan._ _"_ _Fitz struck a pose and Olivia laughed._ _"Don_ _'_ _t laugh, that face is gonna be plastered all over movie posters and billboards._ _"_

" _You deserve it, babe,_ _"_ _Olivia smiled, sincerely meaning it._

" _We deserve it,_ _"_ _Fitz corrected._ _"_ _It_ _'_ _s me and you. As soon as I get that check in my hand, the first thing I_ _'_ _m going to do is pay your tuition and student loans._ _"_

 _Olivia was currently half way through her first year of her clinical psychology program. She had always had a knack for fixing people and figured that she_ _'_ _d make a career out of it. The program was not cheap and financial aid only covered a quarter of it. She worked part time around her class schedule and Fitz worked three jobs to cover expenses. They argued many times over money. Olivia often shouted that if they lived somewhere other than New York that they_ _'_ _d have more money. Fitz would yell about how he did not feel as supported in his dreams as he supported hers. There_ _'_ _d been weeks where they had to pick lights or food and Olivia would offer to take a semester off to ease their financial burden. But each time, Fitz would come up with the money and they were able to stay afloat a little longer._

" _And what_ _'_ _s the second thing you_ _'_ _re going to do?_ _"_ _Olivia asked, rubbing his chest._

" _Buy a motorcycle. The fastest one out there._ _"_ _Fitz laughed at Olivia_ _'_ _s bewildered expression._

" _And where exactly are you gonna drive a motorcycle at full speed in New York?_ _"_ _Olivia wondered, still floating on the high of his news._

" _There_ _'_ _s plenty space out in California where the movie is being filmed._ _"_ _Fitz tried to sneak in._

" _In California? I thought it was going to be filmed here? Why are you just now mentioning that?_ _"_ _Olivia asked, feeling almost angry that the job was dependent on a move. The high was gone and she crashed back to reality._

" _It_ _'_ _s a Hollywood production, Liv. They have a studio set up and everything. I figured that went without saying._ _"_

" _That_ _'_ _s bullshit and you know it, Fitz. How would I automatically assume that we_ _'_ _d be moving across the country?_ _"_ _Olivia asked as she moved off his lap. From the look on his face, she knew there was more._ _"_ _Oh. Wait._ _ **We**_ _ **'re**_ _not moving anywhere, are we? Just you are._ _"_ _Olivia narrowed her eyes and dared him to deny it._

" _It_ _'_ _s only a few months, Olivia. So no, I don_ _'_ _t think it would be smart for both of us to go. You have school and I know how important that is to you._ _"_ _He was right, but she wasn_ _'_ _t going to admit that._

" _And what about us? What am I supposed to do here all by myself while you gallivant all over sunny California?_ _"_ _Olivia questioned, her insecurity showing._

 _I'_ _m not going to be gallivanting, I_ _'_ _ll be working._ _"_ _Fitz pulled her back into his lap. Olivia resisted at first but finally let him comfort her._ _"_ _I'_ _m doing this for us, ok? I don_ _'_ _t want to leave you, I really don_ _'_ _t, but we don_ _'_ _t exactly have a choice. You_ _'_ _ve already sacrificed a lot for me, giving up your dream school, moving away from all your friends and family to move here. I won_ _'_ _t let you put your degree on hold to come with me. I_ _'_ _ll visit you as often as I can and I_ _'_ _ll fly you out to visit me on your breaks. It_ _'_ _s going to be okay. We_ _'_ _re strong enough to survive this._ _"_

 _Instead of admitting all of her fears, Olivia decided to express the one thing she was confident in._ _"_ _I love you._ _"_

" _I love you, too, Livvie._ _"_ _Fitz replied, then kissed her to seal it._

 _Olivia pulled away first._ _"_ _You_ _'_ _re right. We can do this. You_ _'_ _re going to go to California and show the whole world how talented you are._ _"_

* * *

 **Present Day**

Olivia looked around her spacious apartment from her open kitchen. She had a cup of wine in her hand, trying to relax after a long day at the office. Her place now was definitely a far cry from the cramped apartment she lived in coming out of college. She released her hair from the ponytail it had been in all day, massaging her scalp with her free hand. She heard the microwave ding and took her popcorn out as her stomach grumbled. She piled the buttery goodness into a bowl and refilled her wine glass before taking both to the living area. She put her glass down and swiped the remote from the entertainment stand. Olivia plopped down on her couch, propping her feet up on her coffee table. With popcorn in her lap and wine glass nearby, Olivia commenced to spending her evening exactly the way she wanted: in front of the tv.

She flipped through the guide, looking for a good movie to watch for the night. There were plenty that she had already seen, many that she wasn't interested in, and a few that she refused to watch. The ones that had _him_ in it. After browsing aimlessly for a few minutes, she settled on the news. She decided it was time to catch up with the worlds' current events. She instantly regretted changing the channel. As soon as she clicked over, she saw _his_ face. Olivia let out a groan, fumbling for the remote that had just slipped out of her hand. She had just picked it up when she registered what the news caster was saying.

" _Hollywood Playboy Fitzgerald Grant crashed his motorcycle in the Hollywood Hills this evening. He_ _'_ _s said to be in critical condition and was airlifted to the hospital._ _A drunk driver swerved into his lane, according to a witness, and hit the actor head on. The driver of the vehicle is fine, only sustaining a few scratches. There is already a vigil being held outside of Fitzgerald_ _'_ _s hospital, many of his loyal fans coming to leave flowers and say prayers. You_ _'_ _ll remember Fitzgerald from the very successful Max Morgan movies_ _…"_

Olivia muted the television after that, not being able to stomach listening anymore. Her heart seized in her chest and she truly felt like she was going to throw-up. She hadn't spoken to him in close to seven years but that didn't mean he was far from her mind. On the contrary, she thought about him often. It was almost impossible not to. He had become very famous, his acting career taking off to unimaginable levels. He was on billboards, buses, commercials, tv interviews. She couldn't escape him. But she didn't think of him as Max Morgan, or Fitzgerald: Hollywood's hottest bachelor. No, in her head, he was still her Fitz. He was the shy guy she met in high school, her first love, the guy who knew her better than anyone else. She still saw him as the man that she knew eight years ago. She had yet to reconcile the actor with the man she had known and that was perhaps the hardest part of losing him. And now he was in trouble, in critical condition, and she forgot that the last eight years even happened.

Her first instinct was to go to him. She just needed to hear his voice, to know that he was going to be alright. She picked up her nearby bag and dug through it for her phone. She looked through the contacts three times before she realized she hadn't had his number for a while. Even if she did, he wouldn't be able to answer anyways. Rational thought flew out the window. On autopilot, she pulled up her internet browser and started looking for flights out to California. The sooner the better. She was pulling out her credit card to pay for a flight she was about to book when the door opened.

"Olivia? Are you okay? Why are you crying?" The concerned voice of her fiancé snapped her out of her catatonic state. The door slammed shut and Olivia looked at the man in front of her.

She hadn't even realized she was crying. Olivia turned her phone off and put it down, not wanting him to see what she was up to. She wiped her tears and tried to compose herself, but she failed miserably. Her fiancé was at her side in an instant, trying to comfort Olivia as she completely broke down. Olivia cried for the seven years that she missed him, she cried for the fact that he was critically hurt, she cried about maybe not ever seeing him again. And all the while, another man held her, trying his hardest to understand what was going on. Olivia finally pulled herself together, wiping her eyes and trying to stop the hiccups. When her bottom lip stopped trembling and the lump in her throat subsided, she finally felt ready to face the man she had been in a relationship with for three years.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I didn't mean for you to see me like that," Olivia apologized.

"It's ok. I'm just worried. Did something happen? Is everyone ok?" Jake asked, seriously concerned.

Olivia felt the tears coming back and just shook her head no. She pointed to the tv and turned the mute off so Jake could hear what she was talking about. They were now playing video from right after the crash and she could see Fitz's broken body being lifted onto a gurney. His leather jacket and white shirt were covered in blood. The eyes that she loved to look into were closed and swollen. His leg was clearly broken and he likely had a concussion and possible spinal cord injury. Luckily he had had his helmet on or else it would've been way worse. Olivia started to hyperventilate at the image of him and Jake quickly turned the tv off. Olivia reached for the remote to turn it back on, wanting to see if there was an update on his condition, but he kept it out of her reach.

"I'm really confused right now, Olivia. I thought you hated that guy. In all the years I've known you, you've never watched one of his movies and turned the channel whenever his face popped up. And now you're sobbing uncontrollably like you personally know him."

"Remember when I said that I only had one serious relationship before you?" Olivia asked, finally getting herself together.

"Yes? So…"Jake replied, not connecting the dots.

"He was it." Olivia said as simply as possible.

Jake sat silently for a few minutes, a pondering look on his face. Then he asked Olivia, "Did you hit your head on something? Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes. You don't think I'm telling the truth? Why would I lie about that?" Olivia questioned, feeling angry at not being believed.

"It's not like he's just some Joe Blow, Liv. He's Max freaking Morgan. He can have any girl he wants…"

"And I'm not good enough for him? Is that what you're trying to say?" Olivia wondered, offended that he would say something like that.

"No. It's just that you never mentioned him before; and you have to admit, if I said I once dated Jennifer Lopez, you wouldn't believe me right away either," Jake tried to defend himself.

Having enough, Olivia got up and walked to their bedroom. She pulled a shoe box from the top shelf of their walk in closet and removed the pair of heels from it. She pulled up a flap of cardboard she had glued down to specifically hide what was underneath. It was the only thing she kept from their time together. It was her favorite photo of them. They were both smiling from ear to ear, looking young and in love. She clutched it close to her heart as she brought it out to Jake for him to see. She looked at it one more time before handing it to him. Jake took it and it examined it, his face going from confused, to surprised, to hurt.

"So you actually dated this guy," Jake started. "Why wouldn't you tell me that? We're engaged, getting married in a few months. Isn't that something you think I should know?"

This was exactly why she didn't say anything. She could already see that he was mad, and beyond that, he was jealous. "It was a very painful time in my life that I just wanted to forget. I wanted to start fresh with you and I didn't want to drudge up my past."

"Did he hurt you?" Jake asked, his fists balled up at his side. Olivia took the picture from him before he could crumble it.

"Not physically, no. He picked the fame over me and it took me a while to get over it." Truth be told, she still wasn't over it.

"And you were crying like your best friend died because…?"Jake left his question open-ended.

"Just because it didn't end well doesn't mean that I want to see him hurt. He was my first love, I thought I was going to marry him. Seeing him like that is hard," Olivia tried to explain.

Jake sat quietly for a while, taking in what she just said. "Do you still love him?"

Olivia knew that question was inevitable. "There is a part of him that will always love him as a friend and as a person that was an important part of my life. But I'm not in love with him anymore." She knew that wasn't the truth. "Right now, I'm just really worried and want to make sure that he's alright."

"We'll just have to watch it all play out on t.v like the rest of the world," Jake said and clicked the power back on.

That hadn't exactly been Olivia's plan. Fitz had no one. His parents had died when he was in college and he was an only child. He needed someone there on his behalf and she knew that she was the right person to do that. She was about to inform Jake of that when the news went to a clip of Mellie Moore heading into the hospital surrounded by paparazzi. She was his costar and love interest in all of the Max Morgan films. She was also the woman that ruined their relationship. _Of course she would be there_ , Olivia thought as she rolled her eyes. Even though the last movie of the franchise had been released over a year ago, she guessed they were still in contact. Even though it shouldn't, it hurt Olivia to know that. Immediately her plans of hopping on the next flight out ended and she picked up her still full wine glass. She gulped it down then grabbed a handful of popcorn. She propped her feet back up and just as Jake suggested, they watched it all unfold on the television.

* * *

 **In California one week later**

Fitz opened his eyes for the second day in a row and realized he was still in the hospital. Apparently he had been in a bad crash, none of which he remembered. His arm and leg were in casts and he was covered in bruises. He was still really sore and his head was pounding, but he was lucky to be alive. He was in a coma for the first five days as doctors tried to control internal bleeding. He had been touch and go and had to be resuscitated once on the operating table, but he was out of the woods now. He was stitched back up, and according to his doctor, he'd be able to eat solids again soon. He just couldn't wait to get out of the bed. Being stationary for such a long time was debilitating and he just wanted to be up and moving.

Bored, he clicked on the television and flipped through the channels. Almost all the stations were reporting on him or had a bar scrolling at the bottom updating the world on his condition. There were still some people outside holding candles and leaving flowers. Fitz found all the attention ridiculous and wished that he was just a regular guy again. Had he known exactly what fame would cost him, he wouldn't have ever agreed to it. Before he could get too far into his pity party, the door opened and his best friend and agent walked through. Tom had been there when Fitz opened his eyes and had stayed until Fitz finally ordered him to go home, eat, and shower. He had left about an hour ago and Fitz wasn't surprised that he was back already.

"Man, you still look like crap," Tom teased as he shut the door behind him.

"And yet I still manage to look better than you," Fitz teased back.

"Whatever, dude. Has the doctor been back yet?" Tom asked, taking his seat next to Fitz's bed.

"No, but I'm guessing they're gonna wanna keep me here a little while longer," Fitz answered, trying to shift into a more comfortable position.

"You're probably right. What's the first thing you're going to do when you get out of here? I've already cancelled your upcoming movie. The director understood and they said they'll wait awhile before recasting if you're still interested. But I think you should take a break. You've been going nonstop for eight years now and it's time to relax a little bit," Tom suggested.

"I agree," Fitz said, not putting up a fight.

This surprised Tom. "What? Workaholic Fitz is finally listening to his voice of reason and is taking an actual vacation? I can't believe my ears," Tom said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah," Fitz dismissed. "It's going to take a while for me to heal and I can't work like this anyways. I might as well take the rest of the year off and have some time to myself." It was only April, and for Fitz, who rarely took a week off between jobs, this was something unexpected.

"I'm impressed. And relieved. I thought I was going to have to get you committed. But you're slowing down willingly. So where's your first stop? Fiji? The Maldives? A private island?" Tom asked, curious to know where his friend was going to spend his vacation.

"New York," Fitz answered simply.

"New York? Really? That's boring, you've been there plenty of times. What's in New Yo…" Fitz watched as understanding dawned on Tom. "It's been seven years man, I think it's time to let her go and move on."

"As soon as I'm cleared for travel, I'm taking a private jet to New York and I'm going to see Olivia," Fitz said with finality.

"And if she's moved on by now?" Tom asked to which Fitz shrugged his shoulders in a non-caring gesture. "What about Mellie? She barely left your side this whole time. That has got to count for something."

"Why are trying to push her on me so hard?" Fitz asked, not for the first time. "We're friends, that's it. You know that I've always loved Olivia. I know I fucked up, but I have to make it right. I have the chance to do that now and I'm going to take it."

"All I have to say is don't be surprised if she's not interested," Tom said pessimistically.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take."

* * *

 **T** **hree Weeks Later: New York**

Just like everyone else, Olivia followed Fitz's recovery through the news. She was beyond happy to learn that he had pulled through with no lasting effects. He was set to make a full recovery and be back to work in no time. She breathed a sigh of relief as she watched clips of him getting released from the hospital a few days before. She listened as he gave a speech thanking the fans for their support and asking them to understand that he needed some time to himself. She thought he looked good for someone who had been in a car crash, though he was in casts and seemed to still be a bit sore. She wished him well and was happy that she was finally able to get her life back. She hadn't gotten any sleep worrying about him. She couldn't go an hour without checking her phone for updates on his condition. Even her work started to suffer. But now that she knew he was ok, she could function normally again.

Olivia pulled on her blazer, still needing to cover up some in the brisk early May weather, and prepared to head to work. She poured herself some tea in her travel mug, screwing the lid on tight before going to the fridge to get her packed lunch. Jake had already left for his job as a lawyer, leaving before her as he did most mornings. She checked to make sure that everything was turned off and that she had everything that she needed for the day. Checking her appearance in the mirror by the door one last time, Olivia smoothed her hair down then grabbed her keys off the hook. She checked their mailbox in the entryway, then exited her Harlem brownstone apartment.

At first she didn't see him.

She walked down the steps, head in her phone checking her emails. But when she looked up, she saw a tall figure, dressed in all black, standing in the middle of the sidewalk. He had on aviator shades blocking his eyes and a baseball cap on his head, but she knew it was him immediately. She stopped on the bottom step, her whole world ceasing to spin and time and space refusing to move. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears, her breathing stopping and sputtering back. Her hands started to shake and she almost dropped her phone. Allowing herself exactly two seconds, she looked him over. She confirmed that he was indeed alright and that he looked fine save for the casts. God, he looked better than fine. She allowed herself two seconds. That was it. Then she pulled her sunglasses from her bag and walked past him like he didn't even exist.

She was three feet from him when he stopped her in her tracks with one word. "Olivia." He called her name and her knees went weak. "Olivia, please." He said it again and it made her angry.

Against her better judgment, she turned around. "No. You don't get to do this. You don't get to show up after _seven_ years and pretend like everything is okay," Olivia accused, tears threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry," Fitz said and she could tell that he meant it. But she wasn't ready to receive it.

"It's too late," Olivia said, shaking her head.

"Please, let me take you to lunch. Let me try to…"Fitz couldn't get the rest out.

"Try to what, Fitz? Make up for seven years of silence? Make up for the lies you told me? Make up for crushing my heart, nearly destroying my spirit? Guess what? You can't. So just go back to L.A, go back to living your life, and let me live mine. You owe me at least that," Olivia spat, then turned around and kept walking.

Olivia could feel him following her. He was fast for someone on one crutch. But she was faster. She got to her car and got in before he could reach her. She looked out of her driver side rear window to see him standing on the curb, a heartbroken expression on his face. She drove off. She tried not to peak, but just once before she turned the corner, she looked in her rearview mirror to see him standing in the middle of the street, looking at her speed away. She almost felt bad. Almost. But after the way he hurt her, she thought it was well deserved.

Olivia got to her Manhattan office in one piece, a miracle since her mind was elsewhere. She pulled into the parking garage, the familiar attendant greeting her like he always did. Olivia mumbled out a hello as she pulled through, her mind still replaying the conversation from earlier. She almost hit a parked car because she was so distracted. She managed to pull into a space and walk to the elevators, pressing the button to the top floor where the practice was. She had been lucky to get this job right out of grad school. One of her professors owned the business that specialized in therapy for high profile clients. He had seen Olivia's potential, and after interning for a couple of semesters during her last year of school, he offered her the job. Many of her clients were wealthy and they paid quite handsomely for her services. She soon gained a reputation for couples therapy and had helped to bring in new clientele. She knew her boss, Cyrus, was happy, and she hoped that a promotion would be in the cards.

But today, she could care less about the problems of the wealthy at this point. She had her own issues to deal with. But work had always come as a welcome distraction and Olivia hoped that it would serve that purpose today. She stepped off the elevator and walked into the sleek office. She greeted the receptionist Lauren at the desk and asked for any messages. One of her clients cancelled for their afternoon appointment and Olivia was happy she'd get to go home early. Making her way to the employee lounge, Olivia dumped her cold tea out and poured herself some fresh coffee, her mind still elsewhere. She took a few sips and tried to shut her personal life off. She put on her work brain and made her way to her office to begin her day. Her first clients were actually a couple that she liked and saw major improvement in, so she was happy to start off with them.

The rest of her morning went well as she moved from one couple to the next. She worked through her lunch break, not daring to stop and let her brain shift back to _him._ When her last couple shuffled out of the door, still muttering about issues brought up in their session, Olivia breathed a sigh of relief. She moved from her chair across from the couch her clients sat on and moved to her desk. She opened the mini fridge she kept hidden underneath and pulled out the salad she had packed. She had just put a bite in her mouth when her desk phone rang. Olivia chewed quickly before answering it, annoyed about being interrupted.

"Sorry Dr. Pope, but I have a client here to see you. They say it's an emergency. I figured that since you had that cancellation this afternoon that you'd be able accommodate him," Lauren spoke through the phone.

Without even thinking, Olivia replied, "Fine, send him in." She wasn't going to turn down a person in a state of emergency. Plus, the longer she could deal with work, the longer she could put off her mess of a life.

She put her barely touched salad away and wiped her mouth with her napkin. She had just stood up when the door opened and Fitz walked in. She should've known. She was pissed that he would show up at her place of business, especially after she made it clear this morning that she wanted nothing to do with him. She was both surprised and not surprised. She knew that when Fitz wanted something, then he went after it with a vengeance. She just thought it only applied to his job as an actor.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, speaking first and breaking the silence.

Fitz made himself at home and plopped down on the couch. It annoyed Olivia that he felt he had the right to do that after all this time. It annoyed her even further that her heart sped up from simply being in his presence. Olivia noticed that he was wearing the same thing he had been that morning and she wondered if he had spent the whole day looking for her. His crutch was leaning against the wall and the casts on his arm and leg were a sharp reminder that he almost died. Just thinking about that had her resolve weakening. Still…she couldn't let herself go down that road again. It was too painful.

"Dr. Pope. Wow. I knew you would do it, Livvie. This place, your title, it suits you. I am so proud of you," Fitz said, looking around at her modern office before settling back on her.

"If you came here just to say that, you could've sent a card. You need to leave," Olivia responded, trying to harden herself against him.

"I paid for a full hour and I intend to speak to the best psychologist in the country." He smiled her favorite crooked grin and it almost worked. Almost.

"I'll speak to Lauren about getting you a refund. But you need to go. Now." Olivia walked to the door, with him hot on her trails, and was two seconds from opening it when for the second time that day he stopped her in her tracks.

"Wait, wait. Just wait. One minute. These past seven years…I have learned only one thing. That I cannot exist without you. That I cannot breathe without you. That the man I am without you…is…I'm nothing. I'm nothing and you are everything. And I need you to give me another chance. I demand another chance. We're worth another chance."

And the dam broke.

She spun around to find him closer to than she anticipated. Without even thinking, she kissed him. It took him half a second to register what was going on before he was kissing her back. She felt relief, like she could finally breathe again. He overwhelmed her senses. The smell of him, the feel of him, the _taste_ of him, God, it was all too much. And at the same time, it wasn't enough. She wanted to infuse herself with him. She wanted to be close enough to feel his heartbeat against her chest. She wanted there to be nothing, not even air, between them. She just wanted him. And with each pass of his tongue over hers, each time he clutched her closer, he was offering his apologies.

"You hurt me."

"I'm so sorry."

They breathed each other in and she let herself melt into him for just a little while longer. But common sense soon washed over her and she backed away like he burned her. She was on the verge of crying, her nose red and lip trembling as she shook her head now. "I'm sorry, I can't. I just…I can't do this. Not again."

"You still love me." It was a declaration. "You wouldn't have kissed me like that if you didn't.

"You almost died, I was overcome with emotion from not seeing you in a while, I had a temporary moment of insanity, take your pick. It was a mistake and it won't happen again." Olivia cast her eyes away from him, trying to focus on anything but the elephant in the room.

Fitz listened to her and she could tell he was unaffected by what she was saying. He walked towards her and she backed up until her back hit the wall next to the door. He crowded her personal space and her heart nearly leapt out of her chest. He put his good arm by her head to both balance himself and block her in. He leaned his head down until it was right in the crook of her neck. Her breathing was choppy as he ghosted his lips across her sensitive skin. How could such a simple motion be such a turn on? She could feel his warm breath right below her ear and when he spoke, it sent tingles up her spine.

His voice was deep, low, and full of promise. "Oh, it will happen again and again. I'm sure of that." He switched sides. "But I'll wait for you to be ready."

With that, he backed off and Olivia sucked in some much needed air. Her skin was flush and she knew that if he kissed her again, she would fuck him right there on that couch. He stared her down, daring her to deny what he had just said. She tried to form the words, but nothing came out. He looked like he was about to speak again when something caught his eye. Olivia watched his face transform into a mask of hurt before he tried to make it blank. But it was too late and she could see that he was bothered by something. Before she could question it, he grabbed her hand and ran his finger over her engagement ring. She watched him study it for a few long moments and she briefly thought he was going to tug it off. He finally let her hand go, the tension between them thick.

"You didn't think I was going to wait for you did you?" By the look on his face, he actually did.

Fitz chose not to respond to her statement or the fact that the love of his life was taken. Instead, he leaned in smoothly and kissed Olivia on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that, he walked out the door.

* * *

 _ **EIGHT YEARS AGO**_

" _We are about to land in Los Angeles. Please make sure that your tray tables and chairs are up and all trash is removed from your area. Your seat belts should be buckled as we prepare to descend. The temperature is a sunny 82 degrees. We hope you enjoy your stay_ _…"_

 _Olivia looked anxiously out the window as land came ever closer. This was her first time on the west coast and she couldn_ _'_ _t be more excited to check it out. But more than that, she was excited to finally see Fitz after two months of him being away. It was her spring break and she was going to spend the entire week with him. He had lots of things planned, but truth be told, she_ _'_ _d be fine with spending it all in bed. This was the longest they had gone without seeing each other since they had started dating at seventeen. And she missed him terribly. They tried to text and video chat as often as possible, but he was always busy or tired. She had things going on as well and the amount of time they actually communicated was nothing compared to how she thought this would go. But she was going to push all the negativity aside and focus on making this the best week ever. With an advance on check from the movie, they had enough money to do a few extra things. Not only was Olivia able to pay her tuition, but she was also able to go shopping and buy some much needed new clothes. She even picked Fitz up a few things. But she was betting on the fact that he was more interested in the lingerie she bought. She had kept that part a secret and couldn_ _'_ _t wait to see his face when she showed it to him._

 _Soon enough, the wheels touched down and they were taxying into the gate. Olivia had chosen an aisle seat in the section right behind first class specifically so she could spring up and get off the plane as soon as possible. She got up, grabbed her carry-on, and moved to the front of the line as she waited for the attendant to open the door. After waiting for what seemed like forever, they were finally free to go claim their baggage. She powered her phone back on and sent Fitz a text telling him that she had landed safely .His response was instant and she smiled as she read that he was already there and waiting for her. Olivia speed walked through the massive airport as she tried her best to dodge the other fliers walking about. She saw the sign for baggage claim and nearly sprinted down to the escalator. She craned her head and stood on her tippy toes, trying to find Fitz in the crowd. She cursed her height and excused herself as she pushed her way through the people also looking for loved ones._

 _Off to the corner by himself, looking better than he had any right to, was Fitz holding a sign. It simply read, Livvie, in his masculine handwriting and she smiled at the gesture. His eyes caught hers and he started moving. They met halfway and Olivia let out a squeal before jumping into his open arms. Magnetically, their mouths found each other and she kissed him with everything she had. They ignored the people passing by clearing their throats and focused on each other. Her tongue moved over his in a synchrony of emotion. They had a lot of time to make up for. Neither wanted to let the other go, but time and place took precedent and Fitz let her down. He didn_ _'_ _t let her go far, however. He kept her tucked into his side as they walked towards the moving baggage carousel._

" _How was your flight?_ _"_ _Fitz asked, looking down at her._

" _It was good. No crying babies or turbulence. But it was super long. I just wanted to get here as soon as possible,_ _"_ _Olivia responded, smiling up at him._

" _I know. This morning seemed to drag by as slow as possible. I kept checking the clock waiting for time to pass,_ _"_ _Fitz related._ _"_ _Are you hungry? Do you want to stop and get something to eat?_ _"_

" _That sounds good. I_ _'_ _m down for whatever you want. It doesn_ _'_ _t matter,_ _"_ _Olivia expressed, leaning closer into him._

" _Cool. There_ _'_ _s a burrito place I_ _'_ _m dying to take you to._ _"_

 _They made more small talk until Olivia_ _'_ _s suitcase rolled past. Fitz grabbed it, joking about how heavy it was. He was perplexed about why she would need so much since she was only going to be there a week to which Olivia replied that she needed options. Fitz just shook his head and rolled his eyes playfully. He grabbed her hand with his free one and led them out of the airport. They walked a little ways until they reached the parking lot. Olivia thought they were taking a cab and was surprised when Fitz stopped in front of a nice sports car._

" _You bought a car?_ _"_ _Olivia asked, confused as he put her bag in the trunk._

" _No,"_ _Fitz laughed._ _"_ _The studio lent it to me for the day. I told them that I had to pick up my favorite person from the airport and they agreed that I needed to do that in style. Like it?_ _"_

" _Of course, it_ _'_ _s beautiful._ _"_ _Olivia admired the steel gray Mercedes._ _"_ _But you didn_ _'_ _t have to go through the trouble._ _"_

 _Fitz walked up to her and took her by both hands._ _"_ _It was no hassle, really. I just wanted to do something nice for us and show you the best of everything while you_ _'_ _re here. Just let me spoil you, ok?_ _"_

" _Well if you insist,_ _"_ _Olivia conceded, leaning up to kiss him once again._

 _After a couple of moments, they broke apart, both of them with wide grins on their faces. Fitz walked Olivia to her side and opened the door for her. Once she was in, he closed her door and walked around to the other side. Soon, they were driving off. Fitz rolled the windows down, letting the warm breeze blow through the car. He turned the radio own and tuned into a station that was playing good R &B music. One hand was on the steering wheel and the other was holding Olivia_ _'_ _s hand. She gazed out the window as he explained certain landmarks they were passing. She nodded her head and added some comments as they cruised down the streets. They stopped for food and Olivia agreed that it was the best burrito she ever had. When they got back in the car, Fitz drove them around some more, showing Olivia some of things they would be doing in the days to come._

 _After driving around for close to an hour and a half, Fitz drove them out of the city and to a more secluded spot overlooking a valley. They were the only car there and it was obvious why they had stopped. The car had been stifling with sexual tension. His hand had long since found its way to the exposed skin of Olivia's upper thigh. She was a leaned over as she could get and had been placing errant kisses to his neck the entirety of the drive. At red lights, she would amp up her antics, biting and nipping at his ear, whispering what she wanted him to do to her. At one point, Fitz's hand had gotten trapped between her thighs and Olivia wished she had worn a skirt or a dress. Yeah, they needed to pull over._

 _As soon as the car was parked, Olivia was in his lap, her shorts already on the floor. Fitz tugged off her tee shirt and sucked in a quick breath at the sight of her. She was wearing one of the sexier bras she bought for the trip and she could tell he liked it. He cupped her breasts in both of his hands, burying his face between them. He found her pert nipple through the lace material and gently bit it. This was the first real sexual contact Olivia had in months and it was achingly delicious. He switched between breasts, giving them each equal attention. The sounds he was making turned her on, her thin panties soaked with wanting him. The foreplay was appreciated, but unnecessary. She was ready._

" _When we get home," Fitz told her in a gruff voice, "I'm going to bury my face between your thighs and make you scream."_

 _Just the thought made her tingle._

" _I can't wait," Olivia moaned breathlessly._

 _She went to work on his pants, dying to get to him. When her hand made contact, his eyes screwed shut and his head went back in the headrest. She squeezed him, loving the feeling of power it gave her. She wanted to toy with him, to make him just as hot as he had made her. But her patience wouldn't let her. And neither would his. Not even taking time to take her panties off, Fitz pulled them to the side. He put his hands to her hips and watched as she guided herself down onto his cock. Good god, the way it felt. They moved in tandem, Fitz setting the pace even though she was on top._

" _Faster," Olivia begged. She put one hand to the roof of the car and the other on his shoulder and really began to work him._

" _I missed this," Fitz groaned. "Missed you."_

 _Olivia couldn't take her eyes off of him. She watched his features contort with each stroke. Watched as he bit his lip when she squeezed him. She was entranced as his jaw when slack when she wound her hips the way she knew he liked. He was just so sexy. She fell into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and making the moment a little more intimate. She loved it when they fucked. It was hedonistic, animalistic. But when they slowed it down like this and really took each other in, it was everything. He made love to her and she to him. They were face to face, kissing and nipping at each others mouths._

 _Olivia was getting close. The friction they were creating rubbed her in just the right way. His grip was getting tighter and she could tell he was going to come soon. Sound escaped her. The tingling started in her toes, making them curl into themselves. It traveled up her body, radiating out to her fingertips before exploding at the very core of her. She screamed his name, calling it out over and over again. He buried his face her neck, letting go just as she had._

" _I missed you, too."_

* * *

 _The rest of Olivia_ _'_ _s trip flew by way too fast. They did all the touristy things like go to Rodeo Drive, walk the Walk of Fame, take bus tours, and stopped at the popular museums. One day they managed to make it to Venice beach and Fitz tried to teach Olivia how to surf. She failed miserably but the day had been fun nonetheless. Fitz even took her to set and introduced her to all of his costars. She met some famous actors that she had admired since childhood and even got to take a souvenir. Fitz worked it so that he didn_ _'_ _t have to go in every day. He got to spend the majority of his time with Olivia, only having to film once in the time she was there. Olivia was present that day and she marveled at his skill. She couldn_ _'_ _t stop praising him as they left the studio and headed back to his apartment. Out of all the days she spent with him, that one was her favorite. She got to see him in his element in a way that she hadn_ _'_ _t before. She knew right there that he was going to be a star._

 _But as he pulled up to the departure section of the airport, reality struck. Olivia had already cried that morning and she was really trying to be strong now. She could feel the lump in her throat as they sat in his car for a few minutes. Fitz held her hand and no words were spoken. They both knew this was going to be hard, but they didn_ _'_ _t imagine it was going to be this hard. It was worse than when he first left. Deciding she couldn't stay in the car forever, Olivia got out. Fitz followed suit, popping the trunk and lifting her bag out. He set it on the curb and Olivia looked anywhere but at him. She closed her arms around herself, trying hard not to completely fall apart. And Fitz wasn_ _'_ _t helping any. He tried to smile but it didn_ _'_ _t reach his eyes. Olivia could see right through him. He was just as heartbroken as she was._

 _He went to her first, holding her close and rubbing her back._ _"_ _It_ _'_ _s only a month and a half more and then we_ _'_ _ll be together again._ _"_

 _During her trip, they had discussed the fact that Fitz had to stay in Los Angeles to promote the movie. Since the semester would be ending soon enough, they agreed that Olivia would move out there with him for the summer and they would see where things were with his career come fall._ _"_ _I know. It just seems so far away._ _"_

" _It will fly past. I promise. And we_ _'_ _ll keep in touch of course. We_ _'_ _ll have plenty of phone sex,_ _"_ _Fitz tried to joke._

 _Images of him taking her so slow, so passionately that morning flashed through her mind._ _"_ _Of course, there is no way we can forgo the phone sex,_ _"_ _Olivia joked back._

" _There it is. There_ _'_ _s that smile I love so much,_ _"_ _Fitz said, cupping her cheek with his hand._ _"_ _I love you so much, Livvie. Never doubt that. We_ _'_ _ll be together again soon._ _"_

 _Olivia could hear his voice cracking and knew that if he cried, then she wouldn_ _'_ _t be able to go. She grabbed the handle to her luggage and stood on her tippy toes to kiss him one last time._ _"_ _I love you, too._ _"_

 _Before she could change her mind, she turned around and left. She walked into the airport, only stopping to look back once and blow him a kiss. He caught it and smiled a sad smile and then Olivia was out of sight._

* * *

 **Present Day**

"So he just showed up at your doorstep?" Abby, Olivia's best friend, asked.

Olivia called an emergency girl meeting and they met at their favorite restaurant right after work. They had meet in grad school and became quick friends after needing to study together. Because she was there when it happened, Abby was the only other person who knew the full extent of Fitz's and Olivia's relationship. Abby had called Olivia to make sure that she was ok after hearing about Fitz's crash. Being the true friend that she was, she even offered to fly to L.A with Olivia for moral support. Olivia loved her for that. Abby listened as her friend told her all about the happenings of the morning and that afternoon

"Mmhmm," Olivia nodded her head between gulps of wine. She was already on her second glass.

"And then again at your office where you kissed him?" Abby clarified and Olivia felt awful hearing it come from another person.

"I don't know what came over me. He was saying all the right things. He was saying what I was waiting for him to say in the two to three years after we broke up. I don't know what to do, Abby. He isn't going to go away. Not until he gets what he wants."

"And what is it that he wants?"

"Me."

"And are you going to give him that? Before you answer, remember that you have a wonderful man that loves you. And also remember what Fitz did to you. You can't let him come back here and cloud your judgment just because he whispered a few sweet nothings," Abby said to which Olivia agreed.

"You're right. I have Jake and it would be unfair to him if I let this go any further. When Fitz shows up tomorrow, I just have to make it crystal clear that I'm not interested. That he's too late," Olivia confirmed with a firm shake of her head.

"Exactly. But in the meantime, I think you should tell Jake what's going on," Abby suggested.

"What? Tell him that Fitz is in town. I can do that I guess," Olivia said, thinking it was a good idea that Jake hear it from her.

"And that you kissed him today," Abby added on.

Olivia groaned and took three more gulps of her wine. The waiter passed by and she signaled for him to refill her glass. "I can't do that. The kiss was a mistake, it won't happen again. Telling Jake will only serve to unnecessarily damage our relationship."

"Lying to him about it is what will damage your relationship," Abby pointed out.

"I'm not lying…just….omitting," Olivia shrugged nonchalantly.

"Isn't that how we got here in the first place? Because a certain someone omitted a certain something and you found out?" Olivia hated when Abby was right.

"Fine, I'll tell Jake," Olivia grumbled, not liking the idea one bit.

"Tonight," Abby stated, not letting Olivia weasel her way out.

"Yes, tonight. As soon as I get home."

The rest of dinner went by smoothly, but Olivia was dreading going home. She tried to drag dinner out by bringing up unimportant topics but Abby was hip to her. Half way through dinner, she cut off Olivia's wine supply, something Olivia wasn't too thrilled about. Olivia ate her meal slowly, chewing each bite at least one hundred times before finally swallowing. She purposely ordered dessert and a coffee, knowing that the particular one she ordered took a while to make. But finally, plates cleared and check paid, she had no more excuses. Abby walked Olivia to her car, making sure that she was sober enough to drive. The two women hugged, Abby telling Olivia that everything was going to be alright and to have faith. Olivia wished she could believe her.

On the drive home, Olivia took the long way. She practiced the speech in her head multiple times and prepared herself to grovel. She knew Jake and she knew that this wasn't going to go well. While he wasn't controlling or possessive, he certainly had a jealous streak. He'd make it known if he thought another man was getting too close to Olivia or express his dislike at perceived flirtations. Olivia had never responded to the attention she got from other men while in a relationship so it had never really been a big problem with them. But today, she had crossed a line. She knew that she was in the wrong and there wasn't really a way to spin what happened in her favor. She just hoped the straightforward approach worked and that Jake wouldn't be too mad.

Olivia parked her car and walked to her apartment. Outside the door, she took a deep breath and quickly ran through what she was going to say in her head. It was a little past nine in the evening so she knew for a fact Jake was going to home. Opening the door, she was proven right. Jake was on the couch with his feet propped up watching a basketball game on the television. Olivia took off her blazer and hung it up in the coat closet near the door. She set her bag down and hung her keys up on the hook. Jake watched her the entire time and they exchanged brief hellos. Olivia then went and turned the television off before taking a seat on the couch next to Jake.

"I need to tell you something," she started.

"Well this sounds serious," Jake mentioned, turning his body towards her.

"It kind of is," Olivia stalled, still not wanting to have the conversation.

"Just spit it out Liv, I'm sure it can't be that bad," Jake said, starting to actually worry.

"Fitz is back in New York," Olivia finally just came out with it.

"Ex-boyfriend Fitz?" Jake asked, now shifting so that his elbows rested on his knees.

"The one and only."

"And you saw him?"

"Yes. He showed up here this morning and when I wouldn't give him the time of day, he showed up at my job," Olivia shared, carefully watching for Jake's reaction.

"And did you have security kick him out? I mean, the nerve of that guy. Just because he's rich and famous doesn't mean he can do whatever he pleases. Especially when it comes to you." Jake sounded angry and right now, that anger was solely directed at Fitz. In a second, that was about to change.

"I didn't have security kick him out. We spoke for a little bit…well, he spoke and I mainly just listened…"Olivia began as gently as she could.

"And then what?" Jake questioned, an eyebrow raised as he awaited her answer.

"And then we kissed…"Olivia let the truth hang in the air for a few moments.

"He kissed you and you pushed him away or…"

"It was mutual," Olivia admitted.

"What the hell do you mean it was mutual? Did you forget that you're engaged?" At this point, Jake was standing up and began pacing in circles. Olivia chose to remain seated, knowing that he needed some space.

"I don't know what happened. All I know is that it was a big mistake and it will never happen again. I am really sorry. I never meant to hurt you, that's the last thing I wanted to do," Olivia apologized.

"I guess I'm happy that you told me, but I'm feeling really betrayed right now. I just…I need some space. I'm going out," Jake said, going to the coat closet to get a jacket.

"Will you be back?" Olivia asked, actually feeling relieved that he was going to let the matter drop for now.

"I don't know," Jake said, already opening the door.

"Please be safe and let me know if you decide not to come back. I'd rather you not go, but I understand that you need space." To that, Jake simply nodded his head then he was out the door.

Olivia barely slept that night. Partially because Jake didn't come home and chose to wait until two in the morning to let her know he was staying in a hotel. But mainly she was thinking about Fitz. Not for the first time, she wondered what he had been up to the last seven years, not that she had to guess that much. He was obviously making lots of movie and lots of money. She saw his picture splashed across tabloids, movie billboards posted about, and heard gossipy talk shows speak about his latest dalliances. But she wondered about things deeper than that. She wondered if he still cut the crusts off his peanut butter and fluff sandwiches, if he still insisted on sleeping with one sock on, or if still listened to Wu Tang during his morning jogs. She wondered how often he thought about her, if he remembered their anniversary, if he actually still loved her. Him showing up out of the blue suggested that he did. But at this point, Olivia wasn't sure if it mattered.

When her alarm went off that morning, she had already long since been awake. She considered taking off of work, but decided against it. She needed the distraction. She went about her normal routine of showering, fixing her hair, applying light makeup, and getting dressed. She packed herself some lunch and poured her usual tea into her travel mug. The entire time, Fitz's words rang in her ear: _I'_ _ll see you tomorrow._ She knew that he meant it and he wondered at which point in her day would he show up. Olivia knew that he was going to be persistent, but when she turned him down, she would have to remain strong. That would be the only way to get through his little phase of waiting her back.

Olivia made her way to work, trying to get into a better mood than she had previously been in. When she got in, she checked in with Lauren to see how her schedule was looking. There were no cancellations or spaces for new clients so she knew that Fitz couldn't buy another hour of her time again. That was a relief for her as she didn't want him affecting her work life. The morning went by rather swiftly, her clients making her job relatively easy and fairly interesting. Before lunch, she had some paperwork to type up about how to her couples were progressing and that carried her through into the early afternoon. Satisfied with how things were going for the day, Olivia sat back in her chair and stretched. She checked her watch and saw that she had an hour for lunch before her next couple came in. Reaching into her mini-fridge, she had just pulled out her lunch when a knock came at the door. Figuring it was just Lauren, Olivia called to let her in.

"Shit," Olivia cursed under her breath as Fitz came in carrying two brown paper bags. He was dressed in simple pair of jeans and plaid button down shirt, but he looked like a model. Still, Olivia had to be strong. "How did you get back here?" Lauren was supposed to call before sending anyone back.

"The lady at the front desk let me back," Fitz said simply as he went to sit on the couch in her office. "You can get anyone to do almost anything for a picture and an autograph."

"I'm going to have to have a talk with Cyrus about getting her fired. How did you even know that I was on my lunch break now?" Olivia asked.

"I snuck a peak at your schedule yesterday on my way out. Don't punish her. I've been here for about twenty minutes begging her to let me back. I knew that if she called you, you'd probably have security escort me out," Fitz told Olivia as he took the contents out of the bag and laid them out on the table in front of him.

Olivia could see he had ordered her favorites from the Chinese restaurant they'd treat themselves to when they'd scrape together a bit of extra change. Her mouth started to water as she noticed that he didn't forget a single detail of what she liked and how she liked it. "You're right, I would have. This is my job and you can't just keep showing up here."

"I agree," Fitz said, looking up at her. "So as soon as you agree to let me take you out, I'll stop showing up here."

"That's not going to happen and you know that. I'm engaged."

"For now," Fitz challenged.

"Yes, for now, because soon I'll be married," Olivia challenged back.

"Yes, to me," Fitz responded quickly, not even fazed. "Are you going to come over here and eat? I got all your favorites minus the onions and peas in the fried rice."

Fitz took out his chopsticks and began eating, making exaggerated moaning noises as Olivia stared down at the plain salad she had packed for lunch. By now, her entire office smelled of delicious Chinese food and she figured since he was already here, there was no harm in sharing a meal with him. They were just two people catching up. Platonically. Nothing beyond that was going to happen. "You don't play fair," Olivia accused as she got up from her desk.

"All is fair in love and war," Fitz quoted, smiling triumphantly as Olivia sat down next to him.

"You do know that nothing has changed right?" Olivia asked as she started digging into her food.

"A lot has changed, Liv. Just two days ago we weren't even speaking. And today, we've established that we're still in love, we've kissed, and now we're sharing a meal. I call that progress," Fitz answered, setting his food down to look at her. His confidence in himself was slightly annoying.

"Fitz, I am marrying someone else. I don't know how else to say that," Olivia responded.

"I almost died, Olivia. Technically I did. I don't remember anything except that I immediately thought about you. You were my only thought as that car came barreling into me, my only thought when I woke up and every minute since then. Facing your own mortality puts a lot of things in perspective and I know for a fact that you are the love of my life."

"So you wouldn't have come back if you hadn't been in that accident?" Olivia asked. She had waited for him. For years she hoped he would walk through the door. And now, when she was finally moving on, he chose to show up.

"Honestly, I didn't think you'd want me. I was terrified of the rejection. I wanted to come for you so many times, but I didn't know how to face you. I didn't know how to make up for what I'd done. So I hid and the next thing I know, seven years pass by and you're engaged to someone else. But I had to take the chance."

"I would've taken you back," Olivia spoke softly, feeling the tears coming. "It would've been hard, but I would've taken you back because I loved you so much. I just needed you to show up and you never did. You left me all alone and I…I had to pick up the pieces. And now…now that I am finally moving on, now you want to show up."

"I'm sorry, I don't know how else to say it. I know that it's sudden and it's a lot to think about, but please, just don't marry him. Give me the chance to earn your trust back. We're meant to be, Livvie. You know it and I know it, you just have to let me in."

Olivia didn't respond. Couldn't. She didn't have any words and was just overall stunned that he was sitting in her office, eating Chinese food, and asking her to take him back. She couldn't count the amount of times she thought about this very moment, what she would say, what he would say, what they would do after. But now that it was here, she was torn. On one hand, she was fighting the intense urge to just give in and take him back. On the other hand, she was reminded of the past and she was reminded of her supposed to be future with Jake.

"I can see this is hard for you," Fitz interrupted her thoughts. "I'm not going anywhere. I cancelled all my upcoming projects for the rest of the year. We have all the time in the world to figure this out, ok?"

Olivia just nodded her head and awkwardly picked up her fried rice container. She ate so she could have an excuse not to talk and Fitz didn't seem to mind. He watched her. Every move she made, his eyes followed. For some, they would be uncomfortable to be under such an intense gaze. But she wasn't. It was the way he did it, like he was fascinated, transfixed, making up for lost time. His eyes were soft and full of love. Olivia couldn't help but to watch him back. She noted that he hadn't changed much. He lost some of the fullness in his cheeks, his face now more that of man. She saw some stubble peeking through and remembered how in the early days of their relationship he couldn't wait for a beard to grow. But his eyes were the same. And she found herself getting lost in them.

To break the spell, Olivia decided to start a new conversation. "What's your funniest filming memory?" Olivia asked with an expectant smile.

"Hmmm…" Fitz started, tapping his jaw in a thoughtful motion. "Oh, ok, I got it. So a couple years back I decided that I could do my own stunts. I thought it would be cool to say that I jumped off a building. Well, I was wrong. It was my first scene without a double and I just had to jump from the platform, grab onto the rope, and swing to the next platform. Not too hard right? I jumped and grabbed the rope with no problem. Turns out the next platform was further than I expected and after dangling in the air for a while, I decided to try and make the next jump. Needless to say, I missed the platform by a mile and fell smack on my face. I chipped a tooth and everything. It took everything in me not to cry as I limped away," Fitz said with a chuckle at the end.

Olivia tried to feel sympathetic, but she couldn't get the visual out of her head. She just kept picturing Fitz falling to the ground George of the Jungle style. Fitz could see that her laughter wasn't easing up any time soon and he tried to put on a hurt face, but failed miserably. Her laughter was infectious and he couldn't help but join in.

"Did you do any more of your own stunts after that?" Olivia asked after catching her breath.

"No. I actually couldn't move for a few days afterwards because I was so sore. They hired a professional immediately," Fitz explained which made Olivia laugh even more.

"Tell me another," she requested, looking at her watch and seeing she had time.

"No, you're just gonna laugh again," Fitz pouted, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I won't, I promise," Olivia said, trying to be serious. But she could already feel the giggles.

"Well…since you promised. There was this one time when…" Fitz began telling another hilarious tale.

Olivia soon made a liar out of herself as she laughed at each story Fitz told her for the next half hour. Her sides hurt she was laughing so hard. He was an excellent storyteller and she could picture everything he was saying which made it so much better. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she couldn't remember the last time someone had made her laugh like that. Time flew past and before she knew it, Lauren was calling her and telling her that she had a client waiting. Letting Fitz know, he started cleaning up their lunch.

"I had a good time today," Fitz remarked after he gathered the empty containers.

"I did too," Olivia admitted.

"I'll stop by tomorrow then. With food from that little Italian joint around the corner from our place that you used to love," Fitz told her.

"Fitz…" Olivia began to protest. "This can't become a daily habit."

"Really? Because I quite like having lunch with you and you just said that you liked it too." He was purposely being obtuse.

"Maybe if I weren't engaged, we could've possibly rekindled something," Olivia admitted

"Well that's an easy fix," Fitz started, "just break it off with him."

Olivia could see that he was serious. For some reason, that made her mad. "And what exactly would I be leaving him for? For a man who couldn't keep it in his pants?"

"That's not how it happened and you know it," Fitz said between clenched teeth, clearly annoyed.

"It is, but for argument sake, I'll put that aside. How about the fact that I don't want to be with someone famous? I like my life how it is and I don't want to schedule in a time to see you or be hounded in public by your fans or by paparazzi every time I step outside," Olivia listed.

"You've always known that this was what I wanted to do and it seemed like you were fine with it when we were together."

"Well things have changed. I have changed. But you don't seem to be understanding that. I can take some of the blame. I've been sending mixed signals, but let's be clear. We are not getting back together. It's a waste of your time. Now, I have to get back to work, so…."Olivia gestured towards the door.

Fitz just nodded his head and took in everything she said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Olivia let out a frustrated sigh but he was already out the door. This man was insufferable.

* * *

 _ **7**_ _ **½**_ _ **years ago**_

 _Olivia had been living with Fitz for almost three months now out in L.A and it was nothing like how she thought it_ _'_ _d be. When she first came out for the summer, in the beginning it was fun. They were catching up for lost time and were practically joined at the hip. Fitz had just wrapped all his scenes for the movie so he had plenty of free time. But then came the garnering of publicity for the film and getting Fitz_ _'_ _s name out there. She didn_ _'_ _t think it would happen this early in the process, but she was wrong. He had to start going to parties and red carpet events to get his face out there. All of which Olivia was banned from going to. According to his publicist, Fitz needed to go for a bad boy look and being in a committed relationship didn_ _'_ _t exactly fit with that. Olivia wasn_ _'_ _t too upset about that, but something that did anger her was the fact that his costar always seemed to be right next to him. Whenever he had to go to an event, she accompanied him. Olivia had brought up the problems in creating a_ _'_ _bad boy_ _'_ _image and linking him to Mellie, but Fitz explained it as killing two birds with one stone. They both needed exposure so they had to do it together._

 _Just the other day Olivia had seen a magazine cover suggesting they were together, but underneath it had a quote from Fitz saying he was single. Needless to say, it irked Olivia. It wouldn_ _'_ _t be so bad if she didn_ _'_ _t think that Mellie was interested in Fitz, but she clearly was. The few times Olivia was around the both of them, she felt like an outsider. Mellie was constantly referencing things she had Fitz had done over the past months filming the movie. They would make inside jokes and at one point were even finishing each other_ _'_ _s sentences. Fitz tried his best to keep Olivia included, but it never worked. She hated feeling jealous, but she didn_ _'_ _t know what else to feel._

 _She was beginning to regret moving out here, even if it was only for the summer. She had no friends in L.A, and at this point she didn_ _'_ _t even have Fitz. For the past few days, his schedule had been booked solid. He wasn_ _'_ _t even in the state. He had to fly to Miami for another premiere and photo shoot. He had asked Olivia if she wanted to come, but she declined. She didn_ _'_ _t see the point of hanging around his hotel room waiting for him to come back. Like she was doing now. She spent most of her days in his apartment waiting on him. She had long since explored and done the touristy things, but that got old doing it by herself. She didn_ _'_ _t see a point in making real friends since she_ _'_ _d be leaving soon. At this point, she was just happy that the summer was almost up and she_ _'_ _d be able to get back to school and her life._

 _Looking at her watch, she noted that it was almost ten o_ _'_ _clock at night. Fitz_ _'_ _s plane was set to land at nine and with waiting for baggage and traffic, he would be getting in soon. She had offered to come pick him up, but he declined, opting for a car service instead as to not inconvenience her. Olivia didn_ _'_ _t feel like it was an inconvenience, but more of a gesture that he was pulling away. To pass the time, Olivia turned on the television. She clicked past the channels but stopped when she saw Fitz_ _'_ _s face. She turned up the volume and listened to what the gossiping newscaster was saying._

" _Up and coming Hollywood actor Fitzgerald Grant was seen smooching newcomer Mellie who is his costar in director Ted Michael_ _'_ _s new action flick. Looks like the rumors of them being a couple is true. The movie features them as love interests and is set to be released fall of next year. Things must have really sizzled on screen_ _…"_

 _There was a picture of the two of them in some Miami nightclub and they were indeed kissing. Olivia was furious. Fitz wasn_ _'_ _t even really famous yet and he was already changing. The man she knew eight months ago would never do something like that. But this guy, she didn_ _'_ _t know him. She clicked off the television and paced, trying to think about what she was going to do. She was deep in thought when Fitz came through the door. He dropped his luggage where he stood and watched Olivia, who was still pacing, with confusion on his face._

" _What_ _'_ _s up?_ _"_ _He asked._

" _Seriously,_ _"_ _Olivia questioned, stopping in her tracks and turning towards him._ _"_ _That_ _'_ _s all you have to say._ _"_

" _Um_ _…_ _hi? I missed you,_ _"_ _he said moving towards her._

 _Olivia put her hand up to stop him._ _"_ _Did you kiss Mellie?_ _"_

 _His face dropped._ _"_ _How did you_ _…_ _?_ _"_

" _At least you didn_ _'_ _t deny it,_ _"_ _Olivia responded with a cynical laugh._ _"_ _It was on the goddamn news._ _"_

" _Liv, it'_ _s not what it looks. She had a few too many drinks and kissed me. I pushed her away immediately_ _,"_ _Fitz explained._

" _And that_ _'_ _s supposed to make me feel better?_ _"_ _Olivia asked, throwing her hands up._ _"_ _She_ _'_ _s into you Fitz. I wouldn_ _'_ _t be surprised if she planned that. She kissed you and you let her. That_ _'_ _s not ok._ _"_

" _So you_ _'_ _re saying you don_ _'_ _t trust me?_ _"_ _Fitz wondered, his eyebrow quirked._

 _Olivia took a deep breath._ _"_ _Let me ask you this; are you going to be able to resist all the propositions you_ _'_ _re going to be getting? From Mellie, from all the groupies you_ _'_ _ll gain once the movie comes out? Are you going to be able to turn down every single piece of ass that_ _'_ _s thrown your way. With 100 percent certainty?_ _"_

 _Fitz was quiet for a few moments too long._ _"_ _I love you, Olivia. I am loyal to you._ _"_ _It was a non-answer_

" _So that_ _'_ _s a no,_ _"_ _Olivia concluded with a head nod._ _"_ _And I_ _'_ _m not mad about it. That_ _'_ _s the thing. We_ _'_ _ve been together since we were seventeen. We_ _'_ _re all each other knows. It_ _'_ _s natural that you_ _'_ _d want to explore other options at some point,_ _"_ _Olivia said, wiping a stray tear from her eye. She couldn_ _'_ _t imagine wanting anyone but him._

" _I only want you,_ _"_ _he said so sincerely that she really believed that he meant it._

" _I think we should take a break,_ _"_ _she said quietly._

" _What? No. All because Mellie kissed me or because of some hypothetical situation in the future? That_ _'_ _s not fair,_ _"_ _Fitz argued_

" _I'm drowning,"_ _Olivia yelled, finding her voice for the first time in months._ _"_ _I'_ _m losing myself in your sea and I_ _'_ _m drowning. I can_ _'_ _t breathe because I_ _'_ _m waiting for you. I_ _'m. Drowning,"_ _she finished quietly._

 _Fitz sat down, placing his arms on his elbows and burrowing his face in his hands._ _"_ _You never said anything._ _"_

" _I didn_ _'_ _t know how to say it. Fitz, this is your dream. And I_ _'_ _m so happy that you_ _'_ _re living it, really I am. But I don_ _'_ _t know where I fit in with all of it,_ _"_ _Olivia admitted, sitting down as well._

" _You fit in right next to me,_ _"_ _Fitz said, looking up at her._

" _Do you know what I did yesterday?_ _"_ _Olivia asked to which Fitz shook his head no._ _"_ _Nothing. I did nothing. I waited for you and I did nothing. Same as the day before and the day before that. I_ _'_ _m going crazy._ _"_

" _So what are you saying? You don_ _'_ _t want to be with me anymore?_ _"_ _Fitz asked._

" _No, I'_ _m just saying we need to take a break. I_ _'_ _m supposed to be leaving to go back to New York in a couple of weeks, but I think I should go back sooner. When I do, I want you to be single, explore other options, get it out of your system,_ _"_ _Olivia told him._

" _So you_ _'_ _re giving me a pass?_ _"_

" _Essentially, yes,_ _"_ _Olivia nodded. This was the only thing she would come up with._

" _And if I don_ _'_ _t want one? If I think this whole thing is bullshit?_ _"_

" _I need to find myself again and you need to know that there_ _'_ _s nothing else out there for you. Because, Fitz, if we decide to stay together and you cheat on me, there_ _'_ _s no coming back from that,_ _"_ _Olivia clarified._

" _How long is this supposed to last?_ _"_

" _A few months to a year, I guess._ _"_ _She hadn't thought about that._

" _I don_ _'_ _t want to do this,_ _"_ _Fitz said, getting up and going towards Olivia. He picked up her and situated them so that she was straddling his lap. Olivia snuggled into his chest._

" _I don_ _'_ _t either, but we_ _'_ _re not going to make it if we don_ _'_ _t pause and reevaluate. I know that when the movie comes out, it_ _'_ _s going to be hard. But I need to have trust in you and a solid sense of self before we cross that bridge. Tha_ _t_ _'s the only way we're going to make it_ _,"_ _Olivia sighed._

" _And there_ _'_ _s no changing your mind?_ _"_ _Fitz asked, sneaking his hands up her back._

" _No._ _"_

 _He kissed her neck. She knew what he was doing and she was going to let him._

* * *

 _ **Present**_

"I'm in trouble," Olivia sighed. She was on her way home from work and was talking to Abby on the phone through her car's Bluetooth system.

"He came back today?" Abby guessed.

"Yup." Olivia answered, popping the 'p' at the end.

"Did you kiss him again," Abby asked and Olivia could almost picture her inquisitive face.

"No. Worse," Olivia groaned, dropping her head on the steering wheel at the red light.

"You slept with him!?" Abby screeched.

"No. Of course not. I let him in. We spent over an hour laughing, talking, and eating Chinese food. Three of my favorite things with who used to be my favorite person. A deadly combination," Olivia vented.

"It's okay to feel nostalgic, Liv. He was a major part of your life and of course there's going to be a part of you that misses him and the relationship you once had," Abby offered.

"It's more than that, though. I still have feelings for him. Strong feelings," Olivia admitted.

"You're in trouble," Abby conceded.

"It's like…so much and so little has changed between us. I don't know what to do."

"If you're feeling this way after two days, maybe you should end things with Jake," Abby suggested.

"Jake is the right choice. I know what I'm getting with Jake. It would be an easy life. No fame, paparazzi, or groupies. I know he'd be faithful. I can trust Jake," Olivia explained.

"Do you love Jake?" Abby asked point blank.

"Yes," Olivia answered readily.

"Are you in love with Jake." There was a difference.

Silence.

"Are you in love with Fitz?" That next question hit home.

"I don't want to be." A stray tear dropped down Olivia's cheek and she wiped it away. "Life would be so much easier if I never laid eyes on him."

"You have three choices. You can either be content with Jake, happy with Fitz, or miserable alone." Olivia loved Abby's bluntness.

"But that's the thing; I would be happy with Fitz, but not with is lifestyle."

"Is he worth it?"

"God, what's with all these soul searching questions Dr. Whelan? I might have to shadow you to learn how to be a better counselor," Olivia joked to avoid answering the question.

"I didn't go to school for no reason," Abby joked. "Now answer the question. Is Fitz worth all that comes with him?"

"I honestly don't know if I can handle it."

"Either way, I think you owe it to Jake to say something. Don't let him just believe everything is A-okay.

Olivia listened and took in the advice but in the end decided that she knew what was best for her. In in a week or so, Fitz would grow bored or get called to do another movie and he'd be gone. But Jake, he wasn't going anywhere. He was the smart choice. He was the safe choice. Besides, nothing major happened today. She could just chalk it up to two friends catching up. Jake didn't have to be none the wiser. She'd just wait Fitz out, and when the storm passed, she'd go on with her life. That was her plan. That was her only plan. It'd have to work. She had no other back-ups. If Fitz decided to stay, which she doubted, she'd have to cross that bridge when she got there. Until then, Olivia wasn't going to disrupt her life any more than she had already done or any more than she had to. Simple as that.

* * *

 _ **Later that week.**_

She wasn't even surprised when Lauren called at lunch time letting her know that she had a visitor. The very same visitor that had been coming to her for a week straight now. She coughed to try a quell the quivering in her belly. She had butterflies and he hadn't even stepped foot in the room yet. She had looked forward to this all morning, had been every morning for the past few days. She had stopped protesting his visits. She knew it fell on deaf ears and he'd just be back the next day. The day after she had called Abby letting her know she was in trouble, Olivia wasn't sure that Fitz was going to come back. When lunch time had rolled around that day and he didn't show up, she found herself being disappointed. But twenty minutes into her sulking, he came bustling in, food and smile in hand, apologizing for being late and blaming it on the traffic. Olivia knew that he could tell that she was happy to see him. It was written all over her face. He didn't mention it though, just set the food out and commenced to making himself at home. And now, a few days later, here he was. Like he had never left.

The door opened and in he walked, looking better than he had any right to. The weather was actually warm today and he opted for a crisp white t-shirt, jeans, and chelsea boots. He also had on a baseball cap an had his aviators clipped to his collar. The paparazzi had finally caught up with him. They caught him coming out of his hotel, out and about in certain areas of the city, but never leaving Olivia's office. He was very careful when coming to see her and did his best not to compromise her privacy. So far, he had been able to avoid them and it hadn't yet become and issue between them.

"Hi," He said, her favorite smile on his lips and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Hi," she moved from behind her desk and blushed as he took in every inch of her. She would be lying if she said she hadn't been picking out her outfits extra carefully everyday. Today she had chosen a three quarter sleeve black dress that bordered on inappropriate for work. And by the look in his eyes, she could tell he appreciated her extra effort. Good. It was all for him. "What'd you bring me today?"

"No, 'how was your day, Fitz?' Just, 'give me the food?'" Fitz asked jokingly, setting the bag down.

"I'm sorry. How was your day, Fitz? Now what did you bring me?" Olivia joked back, sitting down on the couch next to him.

He looked at her and just shook his head in laughter. "Well, since you've reduced me to your personal delivery boy, I might as well do my job."

There was something testy in his tone, like he was asking her to dispute what he just said. She took the bait. "You know that you're more than that."

"Am I?" Fitz asked, pausing in pulling the containers out.

"Yes." Olivia paused and tried to keep the smirk off her face. "Delivery boys don't also pay for the food. Plus I don't have to tip you. You're more like a personal assistant."

"Cold blooded, Olivia. Cold blooded," Fitz chuckled. "But since you kept asking, I cooked this time."

"My favorite?" Olivia asked, giddy with excitement as she reached for the closest container, the still hot contents warming her hand. It was indeed her favorite. "God, I haven't had this since the last time you made it."

"I had to go out and buy a crock pot, but it was worth it." Fitz said, handing her a spoon.

Olivia wasted no time digging into the homemade chili. "Did you bring the…"

Before she could finish her sentence, he was handing her a packet of hot sauce. She always liked her food spicier than him. Biting her lip, she asked again, "Did you make the…"

Once more he read her mind and handed here a tin foil square. Olivia unwrapped the package and took a big bite out of the delicious cornbread. She moaned, closing her eyes and savoring the taste. She dipped a bit in her chili and moaned again as she took the bite. Fitz watched, his eyes narrowed. She was only exaggerating a little bit, gently teasing because she knew he was looking.

"You keep that up and you'll be moaning for a completely different reason," Fitz warned.

She knew that he was serious and they weren't ready for that yet. She took it down several notches, but let him know with her words just how appreciative she was of the meal. In the winter, when they were struggling, he'd make a big pot of chili and they'd have dinner for several days. Over the years, he perfected the recipe and something born from necessity quickly became a treat they both looked forward to. And now, far from the financial struggle of their younger years, they were able to enjoy the dish on a whole other level. It was both reminiscent and humbling.

"How was your day," Olivia finally asked sincerely.

"It wasn't too bad. Just working a couple of things out," Fitz answered rather nonchalantly.

"Yeah? What kind of things?" Olivia was waiting for him to tell her he was leaving.

"I've been apartment hunting," he said, taking another spoonful of chili before meeting her gaze.

To say she was shocked was an understatement. "I didn't…ummm…" she was having a hard time getting her thoughts together. "I didn't know you were looking."

"Yeah, I am. I can't live in a hotel forever, can I?"

"I just thought you'd be heading back to LA soon." She could tell he didn't exactly like that statement.

"You still think that I'm not in this, don't you?" Fitz asked, putting his container down and turning more towards her.

"Of course I think that. It's only been a week. What has changed in this time to tell me that you're serious?"

"Is that a real question? I've been here every single day."

"Ok? So you brought me lunch a few times. What does food change?"

"We haven't just been eating lunch, Olivia. And you know it. We've been reconnecting. I can tell by the look on your face when I walk through that door that this is the best part of your day."

She didn't deny it. "Again, what does that change? I'm still engaged."

"That's not my choice," Fitz said between gritted teeth.

"Ok, how about something that is your choice. I told you that I don't want to be with someone who is famous. That hasn't changed either."

"You don't believe I'll give it up for you?"

"You didn't before." There it was. "And I don't want you to now."

"How long are you going to judge me based on my past behaviors?" That was something he really wanted to know.

"Until it no longer hurts." Olivia surprised even herself with that answer.

Olivia didn't want to admit it, but she was still trying to heal from his past betrayal. One would think seven years was enough time, but it wasn't. Seeing him after all this time proved that. She had only put a band-aid over it. And him being here ripped the cover off and exposed the wound to the light. But in the week he'd been coming to see her, it was starting to scab over and she was starting to heal. That scared her. The pain he caused her was the only thing holding her back from being all in again. It was a self built barrier that kept him at a safe distance. If she let him in again,let the wound completely heal so they could begin again…well, she didn't know.

"I'm so sorry. You don't know how sorry I am. For Mellie, for not choosing you, for not coming back sooner. All of it. I'm so sorry."

"I know you are." That much she did know.

"So what's it going to take? Do you love me?" He needed to know.

"Unfair question."

Fitz dropped his head into his hands and stayed like that for a while. Olivia just looked on, wanting to comfort him, wanting to say the words he needed to hear, the ones that she felt with all her heart. But she couldn't. They were stuck in her throat, something telling her to hold off. Finally, he sat back up. He didn't say anything to her, just gathered up his mess and the empty containers. Olivia could see the pain in his eyes and knew that she was the reason for it.

"Fitz, I understand if you don't want to…"

"I'll see you tomorrow." He cut her off. Then he left.

* * *

 _ **7 years ago**_

" _I_ _'_ _m going crazy, Abby,_ _"_ _Olivia said as she paced back and forth._

" _Just call him then._ _"_ _Abby suggested as if it were that simple._

 _It was six months into Olivia and Fitz_ _'_ _s break and things were not going as she thought they would. She had invested a lot of time into finding herself, and it was working out well for her. But there was always the overwhelming feeling of something missing. She thought that feeling would go away after the first couple of weeks but it never did. As per her wishes, they agreed to keep their contact to a minimum. She hadn_ _'_ _t spoken to him in months and didn_ _'_ _t know if he missed her, if he thought about her, if he was as tired of being apart as she was. Calling him would mean putting herself out on the line without any indication that he wanted to still be with her. Maybe in these last few months he figured out the grass was greener. Maybe he didn_ _'_ _t want to be tied down. All of it was up in the air._

" _What if he doesn_ _'_ _t want to be with me anymore?_ _"_ _Olivia asked._

" _Well you_ _'_ _re never going to know unless you ask. Stop torturing yourself and call the man,_ _"_ _Abby nearly demanded, picking up Olivia_ _'_ _s phone and handing it to her._

 _The weight of it in her hand was daunting as her stomach muscles tightened with nerves. She tossed it lightly from palm to palm before finally finding the courage to dial the numbers. With each button pressed, she felt more and more anxious. The phone began to ring and she held her breath as she waited for him to answer. As it continued to ring, she realized that it could very well go to voicemail. And that_ _'_ _s exactly what happened. Olivia hung up without saying a word._

" _He didn_ _'_ _t answer,_ _"_ _Olivia relayed to Abby._

" _Call again,_ _"_ _Abby demanded._

" _So that I can look like the psycho ex? No thanks._ _"_ _She didn_ _'_ _t want to appear needy, no matter how much she felt that way._

" _No, so you can look like a woman who realizes she can_ _'_ _t live without the man she loves,_ _"_ _Abby answered back._

" _He hasn_ _'_ _t tried to contact me once all this time,_ _"_ _Olivia said, trying to build a case against Fitz._

" _You told him not to!_ _"_ _Abby nearly screamed, trying to jam the words through Olivia_ _'_ _s thick skull._

" _He didn_ _'_ _t have to listen,_ _"_ _Olivia sulked._

" _You can_ _'_ _t have it both ways, Liv. You can_ _'_ _t tell the man to leave you alone and then be mad when he does. It doesn_ _'_ _t work that way. Either you want to be with him or you don_ _'_ _t and this time you need to go to him and make your position clear._ _"_ _Abby had several points._

" _So what do you suggest? That I hop on the next flight out to California?_ _"_ _Olivia asked not seriously._

" _Yes,_ _"_ _Abby replied, dead ass serious._ _"_ _It_ _'_ _s not like you're hurting for money anymore since he_ _'_ _s been putting money into your joint accounts so affording a ticket isn_ _'_ _t an issue. And we don_ _'_ _t have any important lectures or assignments coming up in the next couple weeks. I see no reason why you can_ _'_ _t be on a plane within the next 48 hours._ _"_

" _This is crazy,_ _"_ _Olivia said, starting to consider it more._

" _Love is crazy, Liv._ _"_

* * *

 _ **Present**_

Olivia dropped her bag by the door and slipped her heels off. It had been a long day. After Fitz left, she could barely focus enough to get her work done. Love wasn't the problem. She loved him and he loved her. They both knew that. The problem was trust. If they were one of her clients, she'd know exactly what to do to bridge the gap. But she was quickly finding out that giving out advice was a lot easier than following it. Olivia walked over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water and heard Jake's footsteps coming from the bedroom. She tried to stop the groan coming but was a unsuccessful. She really didn't want to deal with him at the moment. Soon enough, he was behind her, pulling her into a hug, completely oblivious to the internal war going on between her head and heart.

"How was your day?" Jake wondered, still holding on.

"It was good," Olivia answered, maneuvering away from him.

He looked a little confused at he lack of affection, but didn't seem to dwell on it. "I had pretty good day too. We got a big client so that's always exciting."

"Oh yeah?" Olivia stated almost rhetorically as she browsed the cabinets for something to eat.

"Yup. You know what I saw in the tabloids today?"

"You read the tabloids?" Olivia questioned, turning to look at him for a brief moment before going back to rummaging.

"Not really, but you know those magazines are everywhere. Either way, I saw that Fitzgerald was still in town. Have you seen him again?" His tone wasn't accusatory and Olivia could tell that he really had no clue one way or the other.

That put her at a crossroads.

To lie or not to lie. That was the big question. "Uh, no."

"Really, not even once?"

"Not since that day he came into my office," Olivia lied. She even turned around to look Jake in the eye to make it more convincing.

He bought it. "Huh. I wonder what he's still doing here then."

"He's a movie star. I wouldn't be surprised if he's working on a project or something." She just dug herself deeper.

"I'm just surprised that he gave up so easily," Jake continued and Olivia wished he would just drop the subject.

"I let him know that I was engaged and that was that." A half lie.

"Good," Jake said, finally letting it go. "So what do you want to do this weekend?"

It was the first time she consciously registered that it was Friday. Normally, she'd be ecstatic to have the days off. But not going into work meant no lunch break and no lunch break meant no Fitz. She knew that she should be relieved, but really, she wasn't. "Um, it doesn't matter."

"Forewarning, I might get called into the office. We got a big case in this week and my boss has been extra obsessive about it. But if I want to be considered for partner, I need to do everything he asks."

Olivia felt a wave of relief. "Oh, well I hate that you have to work, but I understand."

"It's not a guarantee yet. Anyways, what do you want for dinner?"

"Doesn't matter…"

The next morning found Olivia being woken up by Jake shaking her shoulder. She pulled the blanket higher up over her body and turned away from the nuisance trying to rouse her from her sleep. He didn't go away though. Olivia groaned and rolled over to face him. She cracked one eye open and waited for her vision to align. Jake was dressed in his business attire. Olivia had to stop the smile from forming on her face.

"I have to go into work, I'm sorry. I don't know when I'll be back," Jake told her.

Olivia mumbled something along the lines of, "alright," and listened as Jake left.

A couple of hours later, Olivia was up, showered, dressed, and sipping on her first cup of coffee of the day. She was curled up on her couch, the tv on low in the background and her iPad in her lap. Now that her day was free, she was wondering how she was going to spend it. The thought of spending it with Fitz had crossed her mind but she had no way of getting in contact with him. Over the past week, he had written down his contact information but she purposely didn't put it in her phone and instead had thrown it out. She only remembered the first few digits so there would be no way of calling him. She could get in touch with him through social media, but she also didn't want to appear too eager. She figured that if he wanted to get in contact with her, he'd find a way. He knew where she lived and worked and while she hadn't given him her personal number, she had no doubt that he'd find a way to get it. All she had to do was wait.

And wait she did. But not for long.

No more than an hour later, her phone was ringing from an unknown number. She recognized the first few digits from the number Fitz had given her and didn't hesitate to answer. "Hi."

"Hi." His voice was deep and it brought a smile to her face. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing much, sitting on my couch and browsing the internet," She answered, putting her iPad down and giving him her full attention.

"Do you want some company?" He asked smoothly.

"That's not a good idea…"Olivia told him.

"Is your boyfriend home?"

"Fiance, and no. He got called into work."

"So what's the problem?" Fitz questioned.

"I can't exactly have you come to my house. What if he comes home early and catches you here?"

"So?"

"So I told him we haven't had any more contact."

He wanted to point out her lies and ask her why she felt the need to do so, but he decided that it wasn't going to get him anywhere. Instead he proposed, "Why don't you come here instead then?"

"That's not appropriate," Olivia whispered into the phone.

"Let's be inappropriate," Fitz whispered back.

Olivia sat up a little straighter and smiled to herself. Oh how she wanted to do just that. Be inappropriate with him. "And what exactly would we be doing, Mr. Grant," Olivia asked, testing the waters.

"That is a surprise, Ms. Pope," Fitz flirted back.

Olivia chewed on her bottom lip in contemplation. She knew he wasn't going to give up until he had the answer that he wanted. Olivia shook her head no even as she answered, "ok."

She could practically hear his triumphant smile through the phone, vividly picturing it in her mind. "I'll text you the address. Come in pajamas."

Before she could answer or ask him any questions, he hung up.

Olivia looked down at her grey sweatshirt and black leggings and figured that they constituted as pajamas. She walked swiftly to her bedroom so she could put on a pair of Nike tennis shoes. The outfit reminded her of what she would wear on nights in college when she would slip out of her dorm room and head to Fitz's. She passed a hall mirror on her way to the front door and studied herself for a quick second. Her hair was in a high ponytail and her face was bare of makeup. She figured they weren't going to be going out in public and Fitz had seen her like that a million times. She decided to go as she was, both as an assurance to herself that it wasn't a date and as following the theme for the day that he had set.

She grabbed her keys and her bag and headed out the door. She plugged the address he had given her into the GPS, vaguely recognizing the name of the hotel and which part of the city it was in. New York traffic wasn't forgiving and she was getting antsy in her car. She had considered stopping to pick something up, like food or wine, but figured that Fitz had that all sorted out. As she was stopped at yet another red light, she glanced down at her hand gripping the steering wheel and couldn't help but see her engagement ring. She tried to tell herself that all she was doing was catching up with an old friend, that she had the right to connect with someone from her past. As the traffic moved at a crawling pace, she had several fake conversations in her head about how she would justify her actions to Jake should she get caught. She had talked out just about every scenario by the time she was pulling up in front of the hotel. Even if she had her excuses and lies ready, Olivia still wasn't exactly sure what she would do if she were directly confronted. Seeing no need to dwell on hypotheticals, Olivia got out of the car and gave the valet her keys. Included in the address, Fitz had given her his hotel room number. Olivia walked through the lobby and towards the elevators, happy that no one asked her where she was going. She rode the elevator to his floor and got off when the doors opened.

His room was a short walk and she knocked like how she did in college, three quick raps followed by two short ones. He answered almost immediately a smile on his face which let her know that he remembered the knock as well. He looked her over before letting her in. She might as well have been standing there naked with how intimately he eyed her. The inside of hotel room was spacious and well decorated. There was a smell of pizza and candy in the air and looking at the coffee table in the living area, she saw why. Fitz had a junk food spread going on, and without even having to ask, she knew that her favorite ice cream was in the freezer. Looking at him, she saw he was in a pair of jogger sweatpants, one leg rolled up exposing his cast, and plain white t-shirt. He looked just as comfortably dressed as she was.

"Movie marathon?" Olivia asked, going to sit down on the couch.

When they were struggling after college, they would rent a bunch of movies from the library and have a marathon in lieu of going out and spending a bunch of money. They'd spring for pizza and sit cuddled up all day watching comedies, mysteries, or dramas. It had been some of the best days of their relationship and Olivia was touched that he went through the effort to recreate something she knew they both cherished.

"Movie marathon." Fitz confirmed. Fitz sat next to her, slinging his arm up on the back of the couch and creating the perfect nook for Olivia to cuddle into. "I remember a couple of days ago, you said that you had never seen any of my movies. Well neither have I."

"You've never watched your own movie? How is that even possible?" Olivia wondered.

"Well of course I've watched certain scenes and rough edits, but never the whole completed piece from start to finish. I don't know, it feels a little weird to watch yourself on a big screen. And plus, I didn't want to watch them without you."

Olivia was touched that he waited all this time for her. "Well press play and lets get to it."

"Give me your phone first," Fitz said with an open palm. "I don't want any interruptions or distractions while we're watching my masterpieces." Olivia looked at him skeptically, but he wiggled his fingers persistently until she handed it over.

Satisfied, he turned the phone off and slipped it into his pocket before flipping open a box of pizza as the opening credits began to play. The first movie they were watching was a drama he had done in the middle of his career. They munched on chips and various candies as they went from movie to movie. During particular scenes, Fitz would act out certain lines for Olivia or would pause the movie to tell how how something was shot or what was going on in his head during the time. Several times she caught herself staring at him rather than the screen, wanting to see his reaction as he watched all his hard work pay off. They watched a comedy that had her in tears and a mystery/suspense that had her on the edge of her seat. Fitz had to bite his fist in order not to spoil the ending for her, and when the plot of the movie was revealed, they had an entire conversation afterwards about it. There was a chick flick and a couple more dramas in the mix and they spent all day eating, laughing, and watching the progression of his career. Noticeably missing from the selection were the Max Morgan movies and Olivia knew why. Mellie was Fitz's love interest in those movie and Mellie was the reason why they were no longer together. Olivia appreciated the consideration of her feelings. She didn't know how she would react to seeing their PG-13 love scenes.

It was nearing six o'clock at night by the time ending credits were rolling across the screen of the last movie. There were empty pizza boxes and wrappers scattered across the table. Her shoes had been kicked off and she was practically sitting in his lap, getting ever more comfortable as their day had progressed. It had truly been one of the better days they had both had in the seven years they were apart. Olivia was happy that Fitz had waited to share this with her and it made her realize that he had never given up hope for them. That struck something deep within her and made her heart flutter in her chest.

"You were fantastic in all of those movies," Olivia praised Fitz again as she had done throughout the day.

"You really think so? That means a lot to hear you say that," Fitz grinned and blushed a little.

"Of course. So any ideas as to what your next role is going to be?" Olivia wondered, thinking that he had done a good job at not type casting himself.

"Um, there isn't going to be a next one," Fitz admitted, taking a while to look at Olivia head on.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm retiring." He looked directly in her eyes when he said this and there was no doubt that he was serious.

Olivia was silent. She got up and started to pace. "But you're only thirty-two there's still plenty of time and plenty of roles out there," Olivia brought up.

"I know. But you said that didn't want to be with someone who is famous. And I don't want to be without you. I've lived my dream. I've made plenty of money, have travelled the world, met lots of interesting people. But you were always missing. There was not a day that went by that I didn't think of you. I never stopped loving you. And if it takes me retiring to be with, then so be it. You're what's most important. I choose you." Fitz finished his speech and all Olivia could do was look at him.

"How do I know you're not just saying this to win me back and once I say yes, you'll go right back to acting," Olivia asked, wanting to believe him, but not sure she could.

Fitz looked at Olivia and gave a single head nod. Then he reached into his pocket and took her phone out, powering it on before handing it her. There were a couple of missed messages from Abby, but other than that, she didn't know the significance of his action until her phone buzzed in her hand. It was a an incoming message from Abby asking if she had heard the news that Fitz had retired from acting and attached a link to an online article. At the same time that she was pulling it up, Fitz was turning on the television to E news, a station he knew for a fact would be reporting on the news of his career.

" _It was announced just an hour ago that Fitzgerald Grant has decided to take a permanent leave from the acting world…_ " One anchor reported. " _This is a strange move for someone at the top of his career and in the prime of his life. He showed no signs of slowing down, so this is truly out of the blue."_

To say Olivia was stunned was an understatement. Never in a million years did she think this was going to happen. She knew just how much he loved acting, how it was his dream since he was a little boy. And he gave it all up for her. Because he loved her more. Fitz sat on the couch, not saying a word. He was letting her absorb the news. Olivia stopped her pacing in front of him and without saying a word, climbed into his lap and kissed him.

 _Home._

That was the only word that ricocheted through her mind as her lips connected with his. He felt like home. The tension had been growing between them all week and they both knew it. Today it snapped and she couldn't get close enough fast enough. His arms found their place around her waist as her hands found their theirs on either side of his face. When he pushed his tongue into her mouth, she moaned. This kiss…this kiss… was everything. Both of them knew they weren't going to be able to stop and neither of them wanted to. This first time was going to be fast, hot, and a little messy. The way they ached for each other, the way they wanted each other, wouldn't allow for anything else.

Quickly, she pulled his shirt up and over his body, marveling over how it only seemed to get better over time. She ran her hands up and down his chest, staring at him until his lips drew her attention back. His hand easily found their way into her leggings. He wasted no time finding his target. Her back arched and her mouth flew open, a groan getting stuck in her throat. Her body reacted to him like it always did and all she wanted was more. Lifting up onto her knees, she worked the buckle of his pants, fumbling in her haste to get to him.

She reached her hand into the hole in his boxers, not even waiting for him to push his pants down. Before they went past the point of no return, Fitz leaned over to the side table, opened the drawer, and pulled out a condom. She was happy that he had the presence of mind to remember because she was too far gone at his point. He went to rip it and put it on, but Olivia took it from him, wanting to do it herself. She put it on slowly, making sure to use both hands and squeeze him on the way down. Finally, with the anticipation nearly killing both of them, she centered herself and began to sink onto his length. She drew in a ragged breath half way down, having to stop and give herself a second to adjust. She dropped her head onto his shoulder and took him the rest of the way, both of them clenching their jaws at the sensation.

"Ready?" He asked, and she nodded her head, unable to talk.

That was all the warning she had before he maneuvered them until she was on her back. It was a little awkward because they were both still clothed and he had on casts, but he managed to move in a way that made her toes curl. He picked up speed with each stroke and she could feel herself climbing. Fitz was groaned in her ear and it only served to turn her on even more. The pace he set had her breathless, but she kept up nonetheless. She worked her hips and licked on his neck in the way she knew he liked. He did a little move that made her eyes cross, moaning in her ear how bad he wanted her to come. He wouldn't have to wait long. One, two, three more strokes was all it took to send her over the edge. She bit down on his shoulder, the feeling she felt coursing through her unlike anything she had felt in seven long years. Through the haze of her orgasm she felt him lose himself too, his large frame shuddering above her.

She had barely come down before he was picking her up and haphazardly carrying her to his bedroom. They had a lot of catching up to do.

* * *

 _ **7 years ago**_

 _The wheels of the plane hit the tarmac with a thud, Olivia bouncing a little in her seat as the plane slowed to a stop. Truth be told, she had been bouncing the whole way. The anticipation of seeing Fitz again was almost more than she could handle. There was an odd mix of good and bad nerves tumbling in her tummy. A few times she thought she was going to be sick, but managed to get herself together each time. She tried to convince herself that there was no reason to be feeling this way, that she knew Fitz and knew his heart. But it had been so long since they had seen each other and she really couldn_ _'_ _t be sure any more._

 _She hadn_ _'_ _t packed anything, her plan being so last minute that she hadn_ _'_ _t had time to think practically. Everything she brought with her fit crumpled up into her carryon. So once she was off the plane, there was nothing slowing her down from getting to her destination. She walked as fast as she could, erring on the side of running, through the crowded airport. Olivia bumped into quite a few people, one guy even spilling his drink. She barely heard his curses as she continued to move, muttering a few apologies along her way. Soon she was out of the massive hub and into the warm California air. Finding a cab was no issue, there were at least a dozen outside waiting for a fare._

 _She slid into the seat of the first one she saw, slinging her carryon into the seat next to her. She told the cabbie Fitz_ _'_ _s address, not even a hundred percent sure that he lived there anymore. In all the hullabaloo of the last few hours, she hadn_ _'_ _t even thought to try and contact the man she was coming to see. After the initial missed call, no further attempts on her part had been made. Reminded by that fact, Olivia pulled her phone out of her pocket and turned it back on. As signal crept back into the device, there was nothing but a few encouraging messages from Abby. Seeing that he hadn't contacted her, Olivia decided to wing it and surprise him. She typed out a quick response to Abby letting her know that she landed safe and that she was on her way to Fitz. On her way to Fitz. That thought made her jittery and her fingers trembled as she put her phone back into her pocket._

 _The L.A traffic rivaled New York_ _'_ _s as they crawled along at an agonizingly slow pace. Olivia repeatedly asked her driver if he knew any shortcuts, if he could go faster, if she should just get out and walk, anything. He tolerated her, but she could tell he was getting annoyed. Olivia didn_ _'_ _t care. She drummed her fingers on the car door, huffed and puffed, and was two seconds from kicking the seat when they finally took their exit off the highway. From past experience, she knew that it wasn't going to be too much longer until they were at his place. Olivia dug out her phone again and turned her front camera on. She checked her appearance, smoothing down her hair and making sure there was nothing in her teeth. She looked tired, like she had been traveling all day, but there really wasn_ _'_ _t anything she could do about it. Deciding that it was what it was, Olivia put her phone away once again._

 _Not too long after, they were pulling up to his complex. Olivia let the cab driver know the code to the gate and it opened. Fitz_ _'_ _s apartment was towards the back and every speed bump, crossing pedestrian, and left turn grated on her already shot nerves. Before they even pulled up, Olivia already had her money prepared and her carryon slung across her shoulders. In a brief moment of sanity before she left, Olivia had grabbed the key that Fitz had refused to take back from her all those months ago._ _'_ _Just in case,_ _'_ _he had said, folding it into her hand when she tried to give it back. in this moment, she was more than happy that he didn_ _'_ _t listen. Jumping out of the cab, she clutched the key to her chest._

 _Not seeing his car out front, she figured that he wasn_ _'_ _t home. She was actually happy about that. It would give her minute to get herself together. She could shower, eat something, and think about what she wanted to say before he came back. Standing on his doorstep, Olivia hesitated. She could turn around now and no one would be the wiser. But she knew she_ _'_ _d regret that for the rest of her life. Sticking the key into the lock, Olivia twisted the knob and let herself in._

 _Upon entering, she saw that the t.v was on which wasn_ _'_ _t exactly strange. Fitz was known for being forgetful. It was the feeling that came over her that was strange. Something was_ _…_ _off. Fitz_ _'_ _s keys were on the hook by the door along with a woman_ _'_ _s purse. Olivia_ _'_ _s stomach dropped and she honestly felt she was going to throw up. She tried to rationalize what was happening as her feet propelled her to his bedroom. Maybe he was running lines with a costar? Maybe a neighbor needed help with something. Anything she could come up with was dispelled upon hearing the noises coming from his room. And still, she couldn_ _'_ _t stop. She had to see for herself._

 _The door wasn_ _'_ _t closed, but why would it be? He wasn_ _'_ _t expecting her. Olivia felt bile rise to her throat as she witnessed the man she loved screwing another woman. She stood paralyzed in the doorway for a few seconds, not sure if she should turn around and leave or alert them of her presence. The decision was taken from her. The woman he was with spotted Olivia standing stoically in the doorway and immediately pushed Fitz off of her, trying her best to cover up her naked body. Too late._

 _Mellie._

 _Of all the women he could_ _'_ _ve fucked, he chose Mellie. Fitz reacted milliseconds after Mellie did, looking on in complete shock at Olivia in the doorway. Soon enough, though, he was out of the bed and searching for his boxers. Olivia was on her way out. She could hear Fitz calling after her but didn_ _'_ _t dare stop. They were over, there was nothing to talk about. She was almost to the door when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Olivia yanked her arm from his grasp and slapped him as hard as she could. Her hand left a red impression on his face but that wasn_ _'_ _t enough. She felt like having a_ _'_ _Waiting to Exhale_ _'_ _moment. She wanted to set the whole place on fire, destroy everything he owned._

" _What are you doing here?_ _"_ _was the first thing Fitz asked._

 _Olivia was fuming. Her chest was rapidly rising and falling with exaggerated breaths and she could feel herself getting hot with anger. Soon she was pacing._ _"_ _What am I doing here? That_ _'_ _s a great fucking question. I_ _'_ _m wasting my time, that_ _'_ _s what I_ _'_ _m doing here._ _"_

" _Liv_ _…_ _I don_ _'_ _t know what to say. You weren_ _'_ _t_ _…_ _this was a mistake. A one time thing._ _"_

" _I don_ _'_ _t believe you. For all I know, you_ _'_ _ve been cheating on me since you two met._ _"_ _That thought made her sick to her stomach._

" _You know damn well I would never cheat on you._ _"_

" _Says the man that has another bitch in his bed!_ _"_ _Olivia yelled, gesturing towards his room._

" _Only because you left me. Isn_ _'_ _t this the point?_ _"_ _Fitz asked,turning the tables._ _"_ _Isn_ _'_ _t that what you said when you left? That I needed to explore my options? What did you think that would look like?_ _"_

" _So this is my fault?_ _"_ _Olivia yelled._

" _This is what you wanted! Were you just testing me?_ _"_ _Fitz was getting just as angry._

" _Yes. No. Yes,_ _"_ _Olivia flip flopped, so angry she couldn_ _'_ _t even see straight._ _"_ _I didn_ _'_ _t think you would actually go through with sleeping with other people._ _"_

" _Up until this point, I haven_ _'_ _t,_ _"_ _Fitz swore._

" _Is that supposed to make me feel better?_ _"_

" _I don_ _'_ _t know. Just tell me what you want me to say so that I don_ _'_ _t lose you._ _"_ _Fitz, however, already knew she was gone._

" _Why her? You have to kiss her as part of your job description._ _How am I ever supposed to trust you again when you work with her? I told you there is no relationship without trust._ _"_

" _She means nothing to me,_ _"_ _he tried to convince her, starting to tear up._ _"_ _I love you. I only love you. This was a mistake. It will never happen again. Please, just don_ _'_ _t leave me._ _"_

' _Don_ _'_ _t let him see you cry_ _'_ _.Olivia repeated that mantra to herself over and over. She was torn between wanting to go to the bedroom and kick Mellie_ _'_ _s ass and running out of the apartment. She decided on the latter. She was never going to be that girl that fought another woman over a man._

" _Fuck you, Fitz,_ _"_ _were her last words before she was out the door._

 _He didn_ _'_ _t follow her._

* * *

 _ **Present**_

There was a serene feeling in the air as Olivia laid on Fitz's back, her fingers playing in his curls. Her breathing was in accordance with his, the rise and fall of his body almost soothing her to sleep. But she didn't want to miss a moment of what was happening between them, so she fought to keep her eyes open and could tell he was doing the same. They had worn each other out, it now being late in the evening. In the back of her mind, Olivia knew she would have to be leaving soon, but she was reluctant to move an inch.

"Can I ask you something?" Olivia questioned, breaking the silence of the room.

"Hmm?" Fitz hummed his answer.

"Why didn't you come back for me sooner?" The question seemed almost out of place given the beauty of what had just happened. But it was a question that needed to be asked and answered nonetheless. She figured now, both in their zen states, would be the best time.

"Honestly, I was ashamed. I was ashamed of my actions and how I hurt you. I also didn't think that you wanted anything to do with me," Fitz responded calmly, like he had given this some thought for quite some time.

"So why now?"

"Because I couldn't live without you for another day. I know you might think my accident had something to do with it, and maybe on some level it did. But really, this was a long time coming." Fitz turned around so that they were now chest to chest.

Olivia stared down into his grayish eyes, believing every word he said and then some. "You know this is going to be hard, right?"

Fitz nodded.

"You know that even if we get back together, all is not magically forgiven and that we will have to rebuild our relationship like we were never in one before, right?"

Again he nodded. "I don't expect things to be perfect. I just want us to be together."

"Ok."

"Ok? So you won't marry ole whats-his-name?" Fitz asked, getting excited.

Olivia shook her head. It was her turn for the nonverbal reply.

"And you'll marry me instead?" Fitz slid in, a smirk on his face. Even with his expression, she knew she was completely serious.

Olivia nodded. "Eventually."

"I love you. Do you know that?" And there it was again, a moment so beautiful she just wanted to _be_ in it.

"I do. And do you know that I love you, too?" The words came out easier than she anticipated.

"I do."

* * *

 **AN: Hello again to those who have read my work before, and hi to those that are new. I know its been a minute, but with the way the show is going, can you blame me? I've been writing this since last September and it has taken me until today to finish it. Honestly, I'm done with Scandal, but figured since I had the majority of this story written, I might as well finish it and share it. I feel like I could've written a novel and added a lot more but who knows when that would've gotten finished. Anyways, let me know what you thought. Would you have done what Olivia did and taken a break? Or would you have powered through? Do you think Fitz was in the wrong for sleeping with Mellie or was he justified because they were on a break. If you think he was justified, was Olivia's reaction just or did she overreact? I love hearing from you guys.**

 **Till whenever...**


End file.
